


Monsters

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel go to investigate an haunting only to find out the bigger monster might be a human instead of the ghost.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series. 
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: shy.

Dean, Castiel, and Sam were investigating a haunted daycare. At least they thought it was a haunted daycare, children kept complaining about ghosts but no adult had seen one. They weren't looking for a case. They just stopped at a diner on their way back from killing a ghoul and overheard a group of parents talking about how their kids were terrified to go back to the daycare. The kids were all insistent that they were seeing a ghost.

As Dean took a large bite of his hamburger, he mumbled, "Probably, just kids with overactive imaginations. Right?"

Sam looked at Dean. "It wouldn't take us but a few minutes to run in with an EMF detector and make sure, Dean. I don't want to get home and read about a vengeful spirit massacring a bunch of kids." 

"It will be a little weird if three grown men go into a daycare. " Dean took a swig of his beer. "We can't go in as feds, because no crime has occurred."

"You and Cas can be scoping out daycare for your kid. I'll just be the dorky uncle going along because your car is in the shop."

Dean choked on his beer. "Our what?"

"Your kid. You know, something a lot of couples have. "

Dean looked like he was going to protest, but Castiel squinted at him and pinned him in a glare. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He hadn't really talked to Sam about his change in relationship with Castiel. He didn't want to put a label on it, but Sam apparently just did.

"I suppose Cas and I can pretend to have a kid. I mean we have Claire. She's called us her two dads before. We'll just pretend she's a lot younger."

Sam called the daycare and arranged for a time for the three of them to stop by. After they were done eating, the trio went to a hotel to get a room and change in more suitable attire. Dean pulled out a pair of jeans and a button up shirt out of the duffel bag and handed them to Castiel. Cas asked, "What do I need these for?"

"You need to look more dad like, not holy tax accountant. The suit is fine most of the time, but we should just be suburban cool dad types."

Castiel took the clothes in an annoyed look and walked into the bathroom to change.

Sam looked at Dean. "It's ok if you are a couple, you know. I won't judge."

"I don't want to talk about this, Sam."

"Okay, man. I just wanted you to know, as long as you guys don't hurt each other while whatever is going on goes on, I'm down with it. Now, if you hurt each other, I won't know who to punch, because I love you both. So, don't be a dick."

Dean just glared at Sam. Sam shrugged and changed his flannel shirt for a dressier one. Castiel came out of the bathroom. Dean's black jeans were a little too long and a little too tight, but he looked really good in them. Dean had handed him a blue shirt that matched Castiel's eyes. "How's this, Dean?"

Dean swallowed, checking out how the jeans were snug on Castiel's rear. "You look, um, good, Cas. Really good."

Castiel flashed him a wide smile. "But where do I stick my angel blade?"

Sam gave a choked laugh. Castiel looked at him in confusion. Dean felt his face turn red and stammered, "This is just a recon mission, Cas. Hopefully, we won't be fighting. You'll just have to smite anything while Sam and I run to the car." Dean shot Sam a murderous look. Sam just looked up at the ceiling, looking innocent.

They went out to the car and drove to the daycare. As they left the car to approach the front door of the daycare, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and held it. Castiel gave him a brief smile. They walked in and were immediately greeted by a brunette woman in a business suit. Castiel froze when he saw her. Dean looked at him questioningly. Castiel whispered, "Reminds me of Naomi." Dean rubbed the back of Castiel's hand with his thumb reassuringly.

"Hi, I'm Louise Baker. I'm the director and owner of Tiny Tots. I take it you are the Winchesters. You didn't bring your daughter with you?"

Dean gave her a smooth smile. "No, Claire is staying with her Aunt Jody right now. Cas and I are new to the area and were looking for a good daycare before we bring her down. This is my brother, Sam, and my…." Dean paused for a moment, "partner, Cas."

"Tell me about your daughter."

Castiel cleared his throat. "She's um 4. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She likes grumpy cat."

Dean continued, "She's adorable. She has a little bit of an attitude sometimes, but very adventurous and brave. She's amazing."

"I can tell how much you adore her. Let me give you the tour."

Sam asked, "Is it ok if I just stay here, ma'am? I'm just giving them a ride while their car is in the shop. I like being the doting uncle, but all this kid stuff. I'm not ready for that yet."

Louise pointed to the chairs near the doorway, "Make yourself at home, Mr. Winchester." Louise escorted Dean and Castiel to the next room.

Sam pulled out the EMF detector and turned it on. The reading went off the scale. He started heading into the office area, but a woman came out of the side office. Sam sat back down and sent Dean a quick text message.

Louise was extolling the virtues of the play area when Dean got the text. He excused himself a moment and looked at the message. "Ghost."

Dean returned to Louise. "Wow, that was a cold spot. I just felt a definite shiver. Do you get cold spots here often? I don't want Claire to be cold."

Castiel noted a young child, about six or seven, playing quietly in the corner. She was a small, redhead, wearing coveralls and building a Lego house. He walked over to her and squatted next to her. He gave her a shy smile. "Hi there, that's a really nice house. My name is Cas."

She looked back at him shyly. "It's going to be a castle."

"A castle. That's sounds very impressive." Castiel tilted his face at her.

"Nothing can hurt you in a castle. They have high walls and can keep out bad things."

Castiel gave her a concerned look. "What types of bad things?"

"Billy says there's an awful monster here. He tells us to be quiet or run sometimes before she gets here." The redhead looked at the sections of Legos in concentration as she tried to put them together.

Castiel smiled. "Do you want help with that?" She handed him the two sections of Legos. "Is Billy one of your friends?"

"Yes. Some of the other kids are afraid of him, but I think he protects us. He's a ghost." The girl gave Castiel a knowing look. Castiel clicked the Legos together and handed them back to her.

"A ghost, huh? How do you know?"

"He can appear and disappear. When Mrs. Baker gets angry, he tells us to be really quiet and behave or she'll turn into a monster." Castiel frowned, and looked over his shoulder at the woman. 

"Does Mrs. Baker get angry often?" Castiel whispered.

The girl slowly nodded. She looked down at the house and her hands trembled slightly. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bruise.

"Well, your Lego castle is truly impressive." Castiel stood up slowly.

The girl smiled up at him, "Thank you Mr. Cas. My name is Charlotte."

Castiel gave her a gentle smile and rejoined Dean. Louise was showing Dean the nap room. Dean asked, "I can't help but notice that the daycare is mostly empty right now? Is there a holiday or something?

Louise gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Sometimes, several of the children requiring daycare age out at one time. We usually have a waiting list, but right now we have some openings."

Dean noted Castiel's body language. Castiel stood tense, giving Louise a penetrating glance. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. "Is something wrong, babe?" Dean startled himself by calling Castiel by an endearment.

Castiel just looked at Dean a moment. He gritted out, "I'm fine, Dean. I just have a bit of a headache. My apologies." Dean stared at Castiel. He could tell Castiel was angry, almost smiting angry. He knew he had better cut the meeting short.

"Well, thank you, Louise. Cas and I have a couple of more daycares to check out, but this one is remarkable. I'm sure you will be hearing from us."

They rejoined Sam in the foyer and walked out to the Impala. Castiel strode purposely to the car. Dean gave him a concerned look. "What's up, Cas?"

He looked at Dean. "The ghost isn't the monster. That woman is. The ghost is trying to protect the kids. Give me my angel blade from the trunk."

"Um, no, Cas. You can't go around killing people."

"She hurt that child. She would have hurt more children if not for the ghost. The girl called him Billy."

Dean took a deep breath. "Cas, we have to do this legally. She's a human. I'll contact Jody and make sure they investigate her. I'm all for ganking monsters, but we aren't the legal system."

Sam interjected, "Let's go look for a connection between a Billy and Baker. Dean can call Jody and see what we need to do to get the place shut down."

Castiel shook with visible rage, but opened the door and got into the backseat. Dean tossed the keys to Sam, "You drive." Sam look startled, but got into the driver's seat. Dean slid into the backseat next to Castiel. He put an arm around Castiel to comfort him.

"Dean, I have seen the best and worst of humanity but someone who can hurt a child. That's a monster."

"We'll take care of it, Cas. I promise."

\----

They returned to the hotel room. Dean called Jody, while Sam started researching on his laptop. Castiel just sat on the bed, holding his face in his hands.

"Cas, Jody has a friend who is a deputy in town. They are going to start an investigation tomorrow. I promise you, everything will be all right." Dean reassured Castiel.

"Get this, guys. Baker had a son named Billy, he disappeared four years ago. No trace of him was ever found." Sam called out from where he was huddled over his laptop.

Castiel gave him a bleak look. "How old was he?"

Sam looked at him solemnly and said, "Seven."

Castiel stood up and put a fist through the wall between the bathroom and the bedroom. He walked out of the hotel room.

Dean looked at Sam, "Are we sure we can't just gank her, Sam? Just this once."

"I'm all for it, Dean. But we aren't vigilantes, we're hunters. If we start down that slippery slope, where will it end?"

Dean waited an hour before he went off to search for Castiel. He took out his phone and located Castiel on the GPS. Castiel was sitting on a park bench two blocks away, watching kids play. It reminded Dean of a time long ago, when Castiel first opened up to him and told him he had doubts about Heaven. That had been a turning point in their relationship.

"You ok, Cas?"

"Not really, Dean."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Castiel gave in an inscrutable look and said, "Not really, Dean."

Dean sat next to him and put his arm around him. "Sam and I figure that Billy's remains are probably at the daycare. We're going to go find them."

"And do what, Dean? Salt and burn them when he's protecting the kids? He's not the real monster here." Castiel's voice was almost a snarl.

Dean was taken aback. This wasn't the Castiel he was used to. "Or, we can find his remains and call in a tip and get his mother arrested for murder. He's not a vengeful spirit yet. He's protecting the kids and not hurting anyone. He might let go of the world as soon as his mother is removed from being around children."

Castiel nodded and stood up. He followed Dean back to the hotel room.

After dark that evening, the trio went back to the daycare. Dean disabled the alarm system. Sam picked the lock to the door. As they stepped in the room, a cold wave crossed over them. Mist appeared in front of Sam's and Dean's breath.

A shadowy figure appeared in front of them. It moved to a doorway with a locked door.

Sam proceeded to the door and picked the lock. They saw the shadow go down some stairs into a cellar. They followed it. The shadow went to a corner and then vanished. 

Castiel walked over and put his hand on the wall. "There's a space behind this wall. I can detect human remains."

The shadow appeared next to Castiel. Dean tensed up with the shotgun full of rock salt he was carrying. Castiel held out his hand to the shadow, a soft glow of light emanating. The shadow intertwined with it as the shadow took a more corporeal form. Billy appeared looking like his 7-year old self.

"What happened, Billy?" Sam asked.

"My mother has a bad temper. I wasn't supposed to come into the cellar. But, I knew there were some balls in a box down here. I came down and she caught me coming back up the stairs. She hit me hard and I felt backwards down the stairs."

Castiel said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry, Billy. You did not deserve that."

"I've been trying to make sure none of the kids here make her angry." Billy said. "Or scaring them off. Whichever works better."

"Well, you can let go now, Billy. We'll take care of your mother." Dean said.

"I will, but not until I know she's going away." Billy gave them a smile. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Sam said. "For protecting all of the kids. You are a hero, Billy."

"Goodbye," Billy disappeared. Castiel lowered his hand, the glow had faded. He looked tired.

\-----------------------

The trio returned to the hotel room. Dean called Jody again with the updated news. Jody assured him that it would be taken care of in the morning. 

Sam went to bed. He turned his back to the others and fell asleep.

Castiel usually would research or read a book, while the others went to bed. But when Dean came out of the bathroom after taking a shower, Castiel was still standing in the middle of the room, looking into space.

"Cas?"

"Hold me, Dean. Just hold me."

Dean pushed Castiel back onto the bed and removed his shoes and jeans. Castiel remained motionless. Dean got onto the bed and tugged at Castiel's arm. When Castiel laid down next to him, Dean wrapped his arms around him. He stroked Castiel's back until his shoulders relaxed and he went into the deep meditation that was as close as angels normally get to sleep. Dean kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

\-----

When Sam woke up in the morning, he was really quiet as not to disturb his sleeping brother and the angel. He came back with coffee and donuts for the trio. When he returned, Dean was in the bathroom while Castiel had redressed in his usual trench coat and suit. He seemed calmer this morning.

"Cas, watch this…" Sam went over and turned on the remote for the television. 

A reporter came on the screen, "Louise Baker, owner of Tiny Tots Daycare, was arrested today after the discovery of a body in the basement of the daycare. The body assumed to be that of her 7-year-old son who disappeared 4 years ago. She is being charged with first-degree murder."

Castiel stared at the television intently. After a moment, he left the room and walked to the park again. He saw Charlotte playing in the sandbox. She saw him and waved. She walked over to him; her mother was staring intently at Castiel, watching the interaction. Castiel knelt next to Charlotte. "How are you doing?"

"Great, Mr. Cas. I don't have to go to that daycare after school anymore. My dad is arranging his work schedule to pick me up at school and take me home instead."

Castiel gave her a gentle, shy smile. Charlotte asked, "Do you have any kids, Mr. Cas?"

"One. Her name is Claire. She's a lot bigger than you and really brave. But, I think you are really brave too. I have to go now, Charlotte." He touched her forehead a moment and the bruises on the girl's arm disappeared. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Cas."

Castiel turned to walk quickly away and saw Dean standing across the park, staring at him. Castiel headed in his direction. "We should go, Dean. I just healed her and there might be questions."

Dean grabbed his hand and held it as they went back to the hotel. "Cas, you told me about my capacity for love making me special. I don't think I hold a candle to yours."

Castiel gave him a half smile. "But who did I learn about love from?"


End file.
